Fleeing and Returning
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Anton Gorodetsky and Svetlana Gorodetsky know their daughter Nadezhda Gorodetskaya is powerful so they flee with her after receiving a threat right after she was born. The flee Russia and head to Amercia were they live for 16 years before they find out the Night and Day watch are in trouble. Now with their 18 Children they return to help but will it be to late…
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: All Characters but the ones I made up belong to Sergei Lukyanenko**

* * *

**Fleeing and Returning**

* * *

**Summery **

* * *

Anton Gorodetsky and Svetlana Gorodetsky know their daughter Nadezhda Gorodetskaya is powerful so they flee with her after receiving a threat right after she was born. The flee Russia and head to Amercia were they live for 16 years before they find out the Night and Day watch are in trouble. Now with their 18 Children they return to help but will it be to late…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)**


	2. Prologue

******Disclaimer: All Characters but the ones I made up belong to Sergei Lukyanenko**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Anton's POV**

* * *

I was waiting outside the delivery room were my wife Svetlana was giving birth to our first child. Suddenly I feel a breeze and feel something in my pocket. I look around finding no one. I also look through the Twilight. But there was nothing there as well. I put my hand in my pocket and find a bit of paper with his name on it. He opens it and reads:

_Dear Anton Gorodetsky,_

_We know about your child. About how powerful he/she will begum. We are going to kill he/she to stop he/she's power from threatening our power. Trust me we will kill your child._

_Goodbye for now_

I look up alarmed someone is going to kill our son or daughter. I can't let that happen. Should I go to Gesar? No I must handle this by myself. I have been hiding my power level from everyone. I can take care of this. But we need to get out of here. Get out of Russia. To somewhere where we will be safe.

"Mr Gorodetsky you can come in now. Your wife has delivered the baby", the nurse says

"Thank you", I say

I don't want to leave them alone. Not after that threat. I go into the room to find a tired but happy Svetlana holding a baby in her arms.

"It's a girl Anton", Svetlana says with joy handing me the baby

I look at her and she is absolutely beautiful. I kiss her forehand. I can feel her power.

"What are we going to name her?" I ask Svetlana

"I would like Nadezhda", Svetlana says looking at our daughter

"And her middle name can be Svetlana after you", I say

"So what have you picked?" the nurse asks

"Her name is Nadezhda Svetlana Gorodetskaya", I say kissing my daughter before handing her over to her mother.

"I will write that down. Please call us if you need anything", the nurse says leaving the room

I put up a spell so we can't be held I need to talk about the death threat with Sveta.

"What's wrong Anton? I know something is wrong the minute you came in here", Svetlana says handing me back my daughter as I sit down.

"Read this", I say handing her with one arm the note

Svetlana eyes widen.

"What are we going to do?" she asks me

"We are going to run. I will leave Nadezhda with you while I go to the Night Watch headquarters and make us fake IDs. Then we run someone till she growns up and can protect herself", I reply

"That sounds like a good plan. Why don't we go to America? We can find a small town to live in were there are no Others. We can live there is peace and don't have to worry about all of this", Sveta says

"Great Idea. I love you both I will be back in about 2 hours. Be watchful", I say kissing Sveta's lips and kissing my daughters head.

"Hurry back to me", Svetlana says taking Nadezhda from me

"I will. I will also pack our stuff. We will leave in two hours under glamour's", I say

"Sounds like a plan. I will work on healing myself while you are gone", Svetlana replies

"Good. See you in about two hours", I say leaving the room

I get in my car and drive to the Night Watch headquarters lucky in was early morning and no one will be there. I immediately go to my computer and make up to Russian fake IDs. I was going to be Demyan Dima Vasilyev, Svetlana will be Galya Irina Vasilyev and my baby girl Nadezhda will be Katerina Isidora Vasilyev. I print out two drivers licenses, two passports, two visas, two credit cards, and our birth certificates. I also book as on the 11 O'clock flight to Chicago. Once I am done I totally wipe my hard drive and all off the computer so no one will be able to trace us. I then leave my badge on the desk. With a note saying that I am leaving the Night Watch and will not be returning.

Once I am done I head to the bank and withdraw all of Svetlana and I have saved I put it in a brief case and head back out. I go to our apartment and pack everything I can think of with a spell on the suitcase to fit everything. I even put our money to there. I pack two suitcases. I pack all of the photos and clothing and things important. Including several baby toys. I put on my disguise and make myself look totally different. I leave leaving to apartment unlocked. I decide not to take my car so I take someone else's and spell the number plate to read something different and the rego papers put in my fake name on it. I then drive to the hospital. I walk in with the baby carrier. The I spelled that no one could see. I make my way to my wife and daughter. I open the door to their room and sigh in relief they are alright.

"Who are you?" Svetlana says

"It's me Anton", I say

"Prove it", she says eyes narrowed

"I am an Light Absolute Sorcerer that only you know about and you are an Light Absolute Sorceress and healer", I say

"Thank god you are alright", Svetlana says hugging me

I hug her back and kiss her.

"You are alright too", I say

"I am there was no trouble. I stopped the nurse from taking our daughter to the nursery with the other babies. Should we get going?" Svetlana says

"Yes. Here is your clothes. And your new ID and photo. You better change into that person in case someone walks in", I say

Svetlana does what I say changing her appearance. I change Nadezhda's appearance a bit before putting clothes on her and gently putting into the carrier.

"Ready?" I say to Svetlana

"Yes lets go", Sveta says

That's when the nurse walks in. I move over and stare in her eyes.

"You didn't see us. As far as you are concerned Anton, Svetlana and Nadezhda are still here", I say placing untraceable spell on her.

"Yes they are still here", the nurse says walking out

"Let's go", I say picking up the carrier with my daughter in it.

We go into the car Svetlana in the back seat with Nadezhda. I drive fast but not too fast to Domodedovo International Airport. We check in and make our way to the gate. This is the start of our new life hopefully our daughter will be safe in America. I hope…

* * *

**Gesar's POV**

* * *

"We are going to see Svetlana are you going to come with us?" Olga asks

"I will. I need to talk to Anton", I reply

The ones who were coming to see them were Olga, Tiger Cub, Bear, Semyon, Igor and Yulia. We go in my car the trip to the hospital was short Olga, Tiger Cub and Yulia talk about weather Svetlana had a boy or girl and what the name might be. The girls were hoping for a girl and the boys were hoping for a boy. I was secretly hoping for a girl. I am sure Anton and Svetlana will make great parents.

We go up to the maturity floor.

"Where can we find Svetlana Gorodetskaya?" Olga says

"Right this way", the nurse says showing them to a room where no one was in, "Where are they?! They were here before"

I look about in the Twilight and find nothing. What is going on?

"Are you sure this is the right room?" Tiger Cub asks

"It is. Here is the birth certificate for Anton Gorodetsky and Svetlana Gorodetskaya is. Here have a look", the nurse says handing Olga the birth certificate.

**Full Name: **Nadezhda Svetlana Gorodetskaya

**Sex: **Female

**Birth: **April 35th 2005

**Father:** Anton Lyosha Gorodetsky

**Age: **26

**Date of Birth: **15th of February 1979

**Occupation:** Unemployed

**Mother:** Svetlana Klara Gorodetskaya

**Age: **26

**Date of Birth: **13th of March 1979

**Occupation: **Doctor

**Place of Birth: **Port Ignat Hospital

**Godfather: **Boris Ignatyevich

**Godmother: **Olga Manya Sokolov

"It's a girl. But where are they?" Olga says looking worried

"I don't know. Semyon check their apartment. The rest of us go back to the Night Watch Headquarters and see if Anton left anything there", I say making up my mind

We all head to our assignments. Where are you Anton? I ask myself. When we are back at the office Igor goes to Anton's computer to have a look.

"Boss the hard drive has been wiped clean", Igor says

"Is there any way to restore what was on it?" I ask

"No. But this was sitting on his desk it's a letter and his badge", Igor says handing it to me

I read the letter out loud.

_To Boris Ignatyevich,_

_I am sure by now you know that myself, Svetlana and our daughter have disappeared. We are not coming back so here is my resignation. Have a good life and maybe, just maybe you will see us again on day. Say goodbye to everyone for me. And don't try to look for us._

_Anton Gorodetsky_

"Their gone", Olga whispers

"Yes. I don't think we will be about to find them. There was always something about Anton that didn't add up", I say when my phone rings, "Gesar"

"Boss. Anton's apartment is unlocked and empty there is not any clothes in here or much really and his car is in the garage. What do you want me to do?" Seymon asks

"Come back to the Night Watch. Anton has resigned. There is nothing left for us to do", I say hanging up

"We aren't going to look for them?" Tiger Cub asks

"No. They don't want to be found. All we can hope for is that one of our other colleges spots them. But for now there is nothing we can do", I say

Anton why did you resign. We could help you if you are in trouble. Why did you run?

I think before dismissing everyone. I hope we can live without Anton…

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

**Update list is on my profile**


End file.
